New World Press
is a newspaper appearing in'' Deus Ex. Excerpts from it are scattered across the game. Transcripts 'Bellevue Reports Increase in Admittance' ''New World Press - New York Bellevue Hospital has reported a 50% increase in the number of patients admitted over the last three months compared to this same period last year. "A disturbing trend," said Dr. James Cabell, "and one that's stressing our personnel to the limits. Many of those admitted are homeless that the police can't or won't deal with -- some of them afflicted with the Gray Death. We simply don't have the facilities to deal with those cases, and most of the hospitals refuse to accept them." Many have linked the outbreak of mental illness to the recent rise in recreational drug use, in particular the new designer drug "zyme." Speaking on condition of anonymity, one public official said that "Zyme has simply become a threat to the public welfare...there have already been discussions with Washington on a zero-tolerance solution." Others have suggested chemical contamination could be the culprit, sighting the recent chlorine spill that has rendered the East River almost lifeless. 'Court Upholds NY Grid Law' New World Press - Washington, D.C. In a landmark six to three decision yesterday, the U.S. Supreme Court upheld the controversial "grid zoning" laws that have been the subject of a number suits since being instituted six years ago. Originally passed by the New York legislature in 2046 in response to the Upper West Side bombing that killed 45 people and wounded over a 100, the grid zoning laws effectively allowed the police to wall off regions of Manhattan and its surrounding boroughs. Foot traffic between these "zones" is prohibited, and travelling between zones is restricted to authorized subways or highways subject to police surveillance. "A travesty," said Gil Treble, representing the ACLU as plaintiffs in the case. "This law is nothing more than the legalization of social oppression on a grand scale." Supreme Court Justice Machen wrote in his favorable decision that "The unfortunate nature of American liberty is that freedom creates opportunity for terror. It is with heavy heart that I must conclude in this case that the freedom of individual Americans must be balanced against the needs of a community to feel safe and secure." 'UNATCO Responds to Terrorist Attack' New World Press - New York City A terrorist strike on Liberty Island was blunted this past week when UNATCO forces moved swiftly to neutralize the threat. The attack, the result of a poorly organized attempt to break security at UNATCO Headquarters by the National Secessionist Forces (NSF), was characterized by one unidentified source as a "futile gesture." Walton Simons, Director of FEMA, worked closely with UNATCO to coordinate both US and UNATCO forces in a joint operation to root out the remaining elements of the terrorist network in New York. "Terrorism is very much a snake that slithers out of the tall grass," said Simons. "It is our responsibility to always remain alert to the danger it presents, and to act decisively when it appears." Authorities are currently attempting to locate JC Denton, one of the terrorist leaders who escaped in the aftermath of the attack. 'Family Discovers New Species' New World Press - New York The Caruthers family was enjoying a pleasant walk down a stretch of unremarkable SoCal beach when they encountered what may be a most remarkable scientific discovery. "It was my wife who spotted it first," said Dane Caruthers. "At first we thought it was a lizard that'd drowned and washed ashore, but it was too big -- it had this gigantic head and feathers on its arms, but it didn't look like any bird I'd ever seen. Then I thought it might be like one of those prehistoric fish that everyone thought was extinct, so I decided to call someone." The strange carcass eventually found its way to the Biology Department of the University of California, Los Angeles, where it was examined by Dr. Trey Hermann. "A preliminary study indicates that it doesn't really fit any of our current taxonomies," Dr. Hermann said. "It seems to have certain superficial characteristics of a seagull, but with a considerable number of other, more reptilian traits." The Caruthers family seemed to take it all in stride. "Though I have to admit I was a little excited when Dr. Hermann said they might name it after us," said Mr. Caruthers. Category:Deus Ex books, magazines and newspapers